


Fuqboi

by SuddenlySullen



Series: Wade's iPod [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: Peter makes an attempt to flirt with someone his own age, with disastrous results. Good thing Wade is always there to fix it.





	Fuqboi

Peter stormed into Wade’s apartment still carrying his school bag. Wade heard the door slam and his heavy footfalls, walking out into the kitchen to greet him. He paused when he saw that Peter was rubbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands.

 

“Hey, whoa,” Wade put his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “There’s no crying in baseball. What happened, web head?” His voice cracked even as he tried to joke with Peter. His stomach was in knots thinking about someone having hurt Peter badly enough to make him cry.

 

Peter shook his head. “It’s so stupid. I should have known.” He sniffled. “That guy I was flirting with a little bit? He’s been posting our texts on this stupid website. Everyone in school has seen them.”

 

Wade’s lip curled in disgust. “Oh, sweet baby.” He pulled Peter into a hug. “Want me to kill him? Cause I will.” Wade’s brain started conjuring up images of pulled the kid apart limb from limb. 

 

A wet laugh came from Peter’s throat. “I know you will. No. It just hurts, you know?”

 

“I know.” Wade nodded, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “Wanna eat your feelings?”

 

Peter smiled, tears still streaming down his face, and nodded into Wade’s chest. 

 

Wade patted Peter on the top of his head, pulling his phone out and ordering food from every place he could think of. He started with Chinese and worked his way all the way down to Thai, trying to think of everything that Peter had ever mentioned even sort of liking. Twenty minutes later, his living room was piled high with take out containers. Peter sat at one end of the couch, hugging his knees. Wade put on a movie for background noise so that Peter wouldn’t feel awkward about not talking, but left the volume low enough that he could talk if he wanted to. 

 

Halfway through the movie, Peter uncurled from the fetal position and moved down the couch so that he was curled into Wade’s side. Wade could hear him sniffling periodically and ran a hand down his back to try and reassure him. Peter’s slender fingers moved in small circles on Wade’s stomach, tickling him through the thin shirt he was wearing. He smiled and looked down at Peter only to find watery hazel eyes staring up at him. Without a word, Peter sat up slightly and pressed his lips against Wade’s. Wade froze, unsure what Peter was thinking. When he recovered, he guided the smaller boy away from his mouth.

 

“Baby boy?” He cocked his head to one side. “Whatcha doin?”

 

“Just shut up.” Peter responded.

 

He pressed his soft lips against Wade’s again. This time, Wade kissed back. He made a point to keep his movements slow and gentle. Part of him figured he must have fallen asleep on the couch and that this must be a dream. Another part of him knew it wasn’t and demanded that he take full advantage of the situation. The strongest part of him, though, worried that Peter was doing something he was going to regret.

 

Wade pulled away again. “You sure about this, baby boy?”

 

The only response was a growl, followed by Peter throwing his legs over Wade’s lap and kissing him much more forcefully. The last of Wade’s willpower drained from his body. His hands found their way to Peter’s thighs, gripping into them with the pads of his fingers. Peter’s teeth nipped at his lower lip. Wade whined softly. Their hips ground together and Wade could feel his cock pressing against Peter’s ass through his sweatpants where he was sitting in his lap. Peter’s cock bulged at the front of his jeans. When Peter released his mouth to take a few breaths, Wade stood and turned, depositing Peter on his back on the couch. His hands worked their way down to Peter’s zipper, tugging his jeans down and off his ankles. He took Peter’s shoes with them, tossing everything across the room. Peter’s hands ran encouragingly over the back of his head. 

 

Taking a last moment to look Peter up and down, Wade dipped his head down to Peter’s cock. He tasted musky, but somehow still sweet. It was the best cock that Wade had ever tasted. He groaned slightly as he swallowed the entire length down to the back of his throat. Peter’s fingers pressed into the back of Wade’s scarred scalp, pulling him hard against him. Wade let his tongue roll over Peter’s length as much as he could. He savored every drop of pre cum that leaked into his mouth, moaning at the sweetness of it. 

 

It was only a few moments before Peter was bucking his hips frantically against Wade’s mouth. Wade pre-emptively swallowed around him, sending Peter over the edge. A loud cry echoed through Wade’s apartment and he watched Peter’s back arch up off the couch as his come flooded Wade’s throat. He swallowed it all down then sucked softly on Peter’s cock, drawing a long, stuttering moan from his throat, before pulling off. He let his head rest on Peter’s thigh, listening to Peter panting softly.

 

“Thank you,” Peter sighed. After a pause, he continued. “Hey Wade?”

 

“Hm?” Wade hummed, still laying against Peter’s thigh.

 

“Never let me flirt with anyone else again.” He ran his hand over the back of Wade’s head, letting his own fall back onto the couch cushions and turning to watch the last few minutes of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipVJwQf1jNA


End file.
